the truth about me
by Emi Nicole Jackson12
Summary: Lara potter is tired of being bullied and finally snaps! she confesses the whole truth to everybody including the minister. will she forgive those who betrayed her or leave forever with her companions who've stuck by her no matter what? why is she expressing herself through... song.


**the truth about me**

Lara's p.o.v

I sat in the great hall, sulking, and thinking of a way to get people to leave me alone, to stop manipulating me, and to let me be independent. I snapped her fingers and smirked. I saw some people look at me warily. I jumped up and ran out of the great hall, quickly. I ran up to the Gryffindor common room in about 1 minute flat. ''flobberworm'' I said to the fat lady. She just scowled at me. I sighed sadly and ran to the 5th year, girl's dormitory. I stripped down out of my uniform and went into my trunk and pulled out an outfit I bought for this year. I put on my black skinny jeans, red tank top, black leather jacket, and black wedged heeled combat boots. I put my auburn hair into a ponytail and grabbed my song book. I read out the lyrics real quickly and put my things back into my trunk and locked it securely. I grabbed my cloak and put it on over my clothing and ran back to the great hall for the end of dinner. I walked up, in front of the staff table and cast the sonorous charm. ''EVERYBODY, SHUT THE HELL UP!'' I shouted silencing the room. They all looked at me shocked. I turned to madam umbridge and sighed in defeat. ''madam umbitch, I' giving up! I want you to get the minister, Amelia bones, and a couple of auror because I've had it I'm gonna confess myself and stick the truth out there because I'm not going to continue to be tortured with the fact that I'm obviously the most hated person here. Nobody but Neville longbottom and Luna Lovegood believe me so I'm gonna tell everybody the truth.'' I said letting a few tears, silently fall when I looked at her. She stood up and went to her office, to do what I said. In 5 minutes time she came back with the minister, Amelia bones, and auror I recognized as Hestia jones, Kingsley shacklebolt, Tonks, and mad-eye moody. I turned to Dumbledore and glared at him. ''Dumbledore, could you go get Remus Lupin, snuffles, every Weasley you can, the Malfoy, and if you can I want Rita skitter.'' I requested, letting a few more tears fall. He nodded and left to get my required people. 15 minutes later, he returned with Percy, bill, Charlie, Arthur, and molly Weasley, the Malfoy, Remus Lupin and snuffles. I could see Rita skitter. ''I'm done with everything, you people are destroying my life and because of you I just wish I was the one who died that night instead of my parents. What does my little freak self-have to live for if the people I trusted can't even stick by my side. Anyway, Rita I'll let you report everything that happens here tonight if you swear by magical oath to tell nothing but the truth for any future articles involving me.'' I said to her. It was then that people realized I was crying. It was more noticeable when I saw people who used to be my friends and family nod at my statement of being a freak and dying instead of my parents. ''I, Rita rose skitter, swear by my life and magic to report nothing but the truth involving MS potter, so mote it said so mote it be.'' She swore. I smirked my plan was coming into place perfectly. ''I, Lara Mari potter, swear on my life and magic that lord Voldemort is back, that peter Pettigrew is alive, that Sirius black is innocent, that 2 dementors attacked me over the summer along with my cousin and that I didn't enter myself in the tri-wizard competition or have anybody enter it for me, so mote it said so mote it be.'' I swore. A huge white light flashed around me, every time a claim I made was true. I took out my wand and tried the incendio charm. I saw everybody's shocked regretful and angry looks and let a couple more tears fall into place. ''you see, because you people couldn't see the truth and actually listen to me I just suffered blood quills, ridicule, and torture. Despite what you believe the Muggle I grew up with are very hateful to anything and everything magic. They absolutely hate me, as if I don't suffer enough abuse from those people, the place I come to for safety is slowly each year is becoming a prison all because you stupid fucks don't know the truth from reality. Why would I make something as serious as claim Voldemort to be back if he wasn't?'' I asked them harshly. ''I know people lost a lot of people in the last war against Voldemort or did you already forget that stupid fucker killed my parents and ruined my life. Instead of looking into it the ministry is covering up the Azkaban breakouts in the news and typing shit up about how fucking crazy I am! Did you ever stop to fucking think!'' I was shouting by the end of my rant, my ex friends and family came forward trying to hug and comfort me but I stepped away. ''don't even get me started on you fucking people! I've been loyal and stuck with all of you through thick and thin and when I'm in my time of need and comfort I get told by the people I trusted the most that I'm a liar and that they hate me and stop using them and stop trying to break your family apart. Did you also forget that before I told you about Voldemort I was holding the dead fucking body of cedric bloody Diggory!'' I took a deep breathe. ''I watched my classmate die and all I get is insulted, bullied, and hurt! Nobody ever gave me some damn counseling! I watched cedric die, my parents and I've honestly seen some other horrific things in life.'' Lots of people looked ashamed but Rita looked like Christmas had come early using a regular dicto-quill to take notes.

''this is my last year coming to this stupid school, from now on none of you will see me ever again. I've already been emancipated, taken all of my money out of gringotts and into a different wizarding bank in America. I hope you people are proud. All of you were greedy and proud well guess what your greediness will be your down fall cause' of the way you were actin' I, your savior has decided to leave and let all of you sweat for a while. Be lucky if I ever decided to actually decided to ever try and save you people in the future, before my companions and I leave I'm gonna sing you all a song I wrote called the truth about me'' I said before taking my robe off and waving to Neville and Luna who waved their wands and let the music start playing.

My picture's in the magazines today  
And I should be excited but  
I'm really kinda tired of it  
I know curious minds  
They're all looking to find some story they can tell  
to sell to evening shows tonight  
Well they've got it wrong  
And you're gonna see, they know my name  
But they don't know a thing about me

This is my life and I'm gonna show you  
All of the dreams and hopes I hold on too  
It's more than you ever thought you'd see  
This is my chance and I'm gonna take it  
This is the story, I'm gonna break it now  
It's the truth about me

Forget about the rumors that you hear  
They fill the page with this and that  
But I'll be sincere  
I'm not afraid to let you in  
Cause I'm a tough girl, I've got skin  
That's thick enough to let you see  
The good and bad, yeah all of me

This is my life and I'm gonna show you  
All of the dreams and hopes I hold on too  
It's more than you ever thought you'd see  
This is my chance and I'm gonna take it  
This is the story, I'm gonna break it now  
It's the truth about me  
This is my life and I'm gonna show you  
All of the dreams and hopes I hold on too  
It's more than you ever thought you'd see  
This is my chance and I'm gonna take it  
This is the story, I'm gonna break it now  
It's the truth about me  
Nah Nah Nah... Truth about me  
Nah Nah Nah... Truth about me

When I finished my song I flipped everybody off before running over to Neville and Luna who grabbed my hands. We quickly ran out of the great hall and to our dorms to grab our bags. ''DOBBY!'' I shouted. Instantly my new bonded house-elf was standing in front of me wearing his new uniform of black pants, a green button up and a black jacket. ''dobby, can you grab all of mine, Neville, and Luna's things and put them in our new house'' I asked. He nodded. ''yes, Ms. Lara potter, MS dobby can take it to mistresses house for you.'' He said. Dobby grabbed my bag and popped away. I left my dorm and met up with Neville and Luna in the entrance hall. We walked out the doors and through the wards of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and apperated into our new house somewhere in the city of California, L.A, and America. For the start of our new lives, away from the drama of England.


End file.
